Pinto
by TolkienNerd4832
Summary: Nixie came to London on a forced vaction with her single father and her brother Luke. What she thought of to be the most boring time of her life turned out to be her gratest adventure with her childhood hero. Disney vr Peter/OC rated T for some language
1. Fathers, Brothers, and Turblence

**Authors note: First fanfiction on . I am also working on more fanfictions, but the plot bunnies are still chewing through my freakin' skull! **

**Unfortunally I do not own Peter Pan, the awesomeness that is Walt Disney does…**

I never wanted to go on this stupid trip.

Nope.

I wanted to stay home, by myself.

But no! My dad just _had _to drag me along.

So now, here I sit, on the plane to London, board out of my wits. I had drawn about twelve pictures already, six of which were of Peter Pan, my favorite hero.

"Come on Pinto, cheer up a bit." My dad said, as I just stared at the seat in front of my with an irritated expression and my arms crosses.

Now about the Pinto thing, my real name is Nixie, and yes it truly means _water being or water monster. _Believe me, I looked it up. The reason my father calls me _Pinto, _is because of my black hair and fair skin. When I was a little girl, dad always said I looked like a Pinto horse. I was aware he was just saying these things because of my love for horses, but it was still our thing.

"I didn't want to go on this stupid vacation…" I mumbled, sinking lower in my seat, only to have the seat belt stop me half way. "Hey Nix, it could be really really really really fun!" My younger brother, Luke, chirped with excitement from the window seat.

"Says you, all the little twerp wants to do is cause a bomb scare somewhere." I smirked at my own joke.

"Do not!" Luke chimed in, attempting to stare me down.

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"T-"

"That's enough!" Dad bellowed, causing my brother to sink in his seat, "Can you to just get along for at least ten minutes?"

Luke and I exchanged mischievous glances, "No…" We said in unison. Dad couldn't help but let a smile slip out from the side of his mouth. It was almost invisible do to his bushy, black mustache.

"Nix is just mad because she knows Peter Pan isn't real!" Luke taunted.

Oh, now he was pushing it.

"He is to!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished they hadn't.

_Man, that sounds great coming out of the mouth of a fourteen year old! _My mind argued with me.

"And you say Luke is the childish one?" Dad laughed, poking me in the side.

"Well…he is." I mumbled, taking a sip from my soda.

Just then, the plane shook. I yelped in surprise and buried my face in dad's shoulder. I hated flying, and I hated heights, that is why I was stuck in the middle seat. _Hey look at the bright side. _My mind reasoned, _if you crash in the ocean, you can use Luke as a flotation device. _

"Relax, Pinto, its just a little turbulence." Dad said, patting my shoulder.

"Uh huh, yeah sure…just a little turbulence. Its disgusting how calm you people are." I said, removing my face from where it was plastered on dad's shoulder.

Dad looked at me and smiled, "Why don't you just watch Peter Pan again, that seems to calm you down." Dad said, and then added, "a little…"

"Yes, dear father, I will watch Peter Pan and try to take my mind off all those crashing air plane movies that my loving and caring brother so kindly packed in my bag and made me watch on the car ride to the airport. That is just a _great _idea!" I mused, punching Luke in the shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do? What did I do?" Luke whined, looking up from his DS.


	2. House, Necklace, and Hero

**Chapter 2**

_**Once again I do not own Peter Pan…sadly But Nixie is mine and so is her family! So if you take her I will destroy you with my water bending Muahahahahaha!**_

I got into the rental car silently, the flight was now over, thankfully, but this horrid vacation was just beginning. Luke was to busy ranting on about this new Pokemon game that he bought in the airport to bug me, so I just placed the light blue ear phones into my ears and turned listened to the Wicked soundtrack from my iPod.

It was my mother who got me interested in music, Broadway, and art. Yet sadly for me, she was no longer there to help me along.

My dream is to be on Broadway, and hopefully play Elphaba in Wicked. But as my father has told me many times, _Don't set your goals to high, or else you will crash and burn. _

Real encouraging, right?

My father was never the dreamer; he was always the _All work and no play _type. Luke followed in his footsteps, which therefore made me the odd one out in the family.

"I see those voice lessons I am paying for are working." Dad said, shocking me out of my dream state and making me realize that I was singing out loud.

I could feel my face get hot with embarrassment.

"Yeah! Nix, you need to try out for the talent show!" Luke said with a huge, goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Uh…I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I retorted with a nervous smile.

"We're here!"

I looked up at the house, "No way! We are staying here!" I yelled, scaring everyone with my sudden excitement as I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Looks like someone is excited about this vacation after all." Dad laughed as he locked the car doors.

"You didn't tell me it looked like the Darling's house!" I was now pulling on the door knob frantically.

"Careful, Pinto, it's a rental, don't break it already." Dad muttered as he tossed me the keys.

Immediately, I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs yelling,

"I got dibs on the nursery!"

Luke was cracking up down stairs, probably enjoying me spazzing out, which never really happened.

"That's alright! I'll carry all the luggage!" Dad yelled, listening the my foot steps pounding away on the floor.

"Ok dad!" Dad probably knew that I wasn't paying any attention what so ever. After all, when I get excited, I _really _get excited.

One time I thought this guy on the street was Adam Sandler, and I got excited…let's just say that didn't end well.

I had finally made it to the nursery, and let's just say, it was beyond amazing!

Dad had already brought up my luggage and I was to busy placing all my clothes in various draws and singing _ I Want The Good Times Back _to notice anyone come up behind me.

"Excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in. It's perfect for a blonde."

I slowly looked up from my bag as a sweet, kind voice sounded behind me. I knew how perfectly respond to this line.

"Right! With a half lip stitch on china silk?" I said, joy bubbling up in my voice.

"Uh-huh"

"But the thing is, you can't use a half lip stitch on china silk. It'll pucker.  
And you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's Vogue." I spun around with inhuman speed, "Grandma!" I nearly screamed, as I looked at the kind, wrinkled old face behind me.

Grandma stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug, "Hi sweetheart!" She placed her hands on my shoulders and put me at arm length, "My, my your are turning out just like your mother."

I smiled at her comment, "Dad didn't tell me you were coming!" I chirped

"Well, I guess he just wanted to keep it a surprise." She let her hands fall off my shoulders, then walked over and sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside her, basically telling me to sit down.

"So, how was the flight?" She asked, a sparkle in her eye.

"Like floating Hell…" I muttered.

Grandma laughed and pulled me into another hug, "You mother never liked flying either." She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

It was a simple gold chain with a stunning charm in the middle. The charm was shaped like a small leaf with a deep green emerald in the middle.

Grandma pushed my hair aside and clasped around it. "There," She said, "Now you look just like Lynda."

Tears were welling up in my eyes at the mention of my mother's name, "Thank you, G-grandma…" I whispered.

She smiled warmly at me and got up from the bed, "It's late," She said calmly, "You should get some sleep." She walked out of the door, only to pop her head back in, "Oh, and you might want to open your window." She laughed, pointing to the large window/ balcony, "Who knows, maybe Peter Pan will come, after all, this house did belong to the Darlings." She winked at me, then left me sitting on my bed, confused as heck.

It was around ten o'clock in London, but it was basically morning back in the US.

I was up, lying on my bed with the _Wicked _novel in my hands, and the same soundtrack blasting from my iPod speakers.

A light bulb went off above me head…well not literally…but anyways, quietly, I got up from the bed and made sure the bedroom door was closed and locked. Then I walked over to my iPod and turned up the volume and started twirling around and humming.

From there, humming turned to full blown singing, and twirling turned to dancing. Pretty soon, I was belting out the song _The Wizard and I._

**And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!**

I sang, and when I hit the end of the song, I held the last note out as long as I could. When the last musical instrument sounded, I fell back on my bed, sighing in content. I got up from the bed and turned the volume down and grabbed my book again.

That's when I heard the voice from my window.

"Wow…you sure are good."

I screamed and fell back against the wall. I saw the boy floating, well more like sitting in mid air Indian style.

He was dressed in all green with blazing red hair and chocolate brown eyes, scratching his head underneath that signature green hat with the red feather.

I was still pressed up against the wall, hyperventilating, and scared out of my wits.

"Girls sure get scared easy." He said laughing.

The boy in front of me was none other than the most famous, awesomeness, coolness, sweetness, sexiest- Wait! I didn't say that last one.

Well, anyways, the boy in front of me was none other than…

**Peter Pan.**


End file.
